revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Carl Porter
:"Carl Porter" directs here. For the child named after him, see Carl David Porter Carl Porter was the father of Jack and Declan Porter. Even though he only appear in a few scenes he does paly a part later on in the show. Biography Carl once ran the Montauk tavern, The Stowaway, with his family. Before he got married, he had an affair with Stevie Grayson and his eldest son Jack was born. Stevie left not long after Jack was born, Carl married someone else and had a second son; Declan. After his wife left the family and divorced him, claiming half of his money, they started having financial problems. They sold their house and decided to move into the second floor of their bar. Season 1 In "Pilot", Carl began a new season in the Stowaway but he had economical problems. In "Trust", Carl had to fire half of his staff for economical problems. He discovered that Jack sold his boat to help him and got angry with him. Jack told him that they will get throught this. He got drunk and saw that Adam was hitting Declan, but when he tried to help him Adam left and Declan confronted him. Then he had an attack and died. Almost ten years later, they are still having money problems, arousing a lifelong dissatisfaction from his youngest son, Declan. After an argument with Declan, Carl collapses and dies from a heart attack. Long before this, he had asked Jack to not give him a burial and just scatter his ashes across the sea, which Jack later does without the guilt-stricken Declan. Carl also makes an appearance in a flashback in the episode "Lineage", where his involvment in the fatal shooting of Joe Ryan, father of Kenny and Nate Ryan, is revealed. On Thanksgiving of 2006, he was threatened by Joe for refusing to pay "protection money". When he met Joe at a dock to pay, Joe was shot and killed by Matt Duncan, who was getting revenge for his daughter, who had been injured by one of Joe's men, and fell in the water. When Jack heard the gunshots, Carl quickly turned on an outboard motorboat to make it look like he had heard it backfire and sent him back to the house. Afterwards, Carl took Matt's gun and hid it for him. Personality Carl loved both of his sons dearly. He protected Declan when Adam Connor and his bullies. He also drank a lot, due to the stress he endured trying to make a profit so he and his "boys" could have a roof over their heads. Carl was also very religious. Declan once said he was more Catholic than the pope. He also protected his friend Matt Duncan after he shot and killed Joe Ryan. Appearances Gallery Carl POrter.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1457.jpg Trivia * Carl is the first character to die of natural causes on the show. The next characters to die of natural causes would be Sammy, Marion Harper, and David Clarke. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Porter Family